Voldemort est mort
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Après les évènements du Prince de Sang Mêlé, Severus décide d'aller tuer une bonne fois pour toutes le Seigneur des Ténèbres... TRADUCTION de la fic de shiv 5468. Spoilers pour HBP!


Attention, cette histoire contient des spoilers pour Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Ne la lisez pas si vous n'avez pas fini le livre.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages, ils sont à JK Rowling. Je ne possède pas l'histoire, c'est shiv5468 qui l'a écrite.

* * *

**Voldemort est mort**

La nuit était noire, c'était le genre d'obscurité propice aux mauvais coups, aux comportements cruels et aux embuscades.

Bon, il faut dire aussi qu'on ne voyait pas où on mettait les pieds.

Severus comprenait les avantages d'attaquer le Seigneur des ténèbres sous couvert, euh… des ténèbres, mais qu'il doive s'écorcher les tibias et se cogner les genoux, il trouvait ça cher payer.

« Severus, est-ce que c'est toi ? » appela une voix venue de nulle part.

Il mourait d'envie de répondre par un sarcasme - _Non, c'est Lucius Malefoy_ - mais il se retint, parce que mourir était précisément ce qu'il risquait s'il faisait de l'humour en de telles circonstances. « Oui, » siffla t'il, en espérant que ses consoeurs et confrères étaient trop occuppés à célébrer la mort de Dumbledore pour se demander où il était passé.

« Formidable, » répondit gaiement la voix. « Il fait un peu noir, non ? »

« Oui, Directeur. » Etre quelque peu mort n'avait en rien altéré la tendance de Dumbledore à énoncer des évidences dans les moments de stress dans l'espoir que cela passe pour de la profondeur.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de m'appeler Directeur étant données les circonstances. Je crois que passer si près de la mort compte comme une démission, pour le moins. »

« Bien, Dir… euh, Albus. »

« Alors, tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, Albus. »

« Tous les Mangemorts sont saouls comme des barriques ? »

« Oui, Albus. »

« Alors on peut faire notre entrée, liquider Tom, et se tirer vite fait ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'on dirait, Albus. »

« Formidable. »

« Albus ? »

« Oui, Severus ? »

« Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? »

« C'est tout à fait possible. Il y a des jours où je me demande si je n'oublierais pas ma tête si elle n'était pas vissée sur mes épaules. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas, en fait, vissée sur mes épaules, ce qui est un peu risqué quand on y réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'aie pu oublier ? »

« Potter, Albus. Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. L'élu. L'instrument de la prophétie. »

« Ah. »

« Albus ? »

« Euh, c'est pas tant que je l'aie oublié… En fait, on n'a pas besoin de lui. »

« Mais la prophétie que j'ai entendue… »

« Oui, en fait… » Dumbledore avait l'air un peu gêné. « On ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance à ce que dit cette femme. Elle est un peu trop portée sur la bouteille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas une prophétie quand ce ne sont que les délires d'une pauvre femme qui n'a pas bu un verre depuis plusieurs heures, si ? »

« Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait enseigner l'oclumencie à cet avorton pendant un putain de semestre, pour rien ? »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suis simplement humain, Severus. »

Albus entendait Severus marmonner entre ses dents, mais il ne lui demanda pas de répéter ses propos.

« Severus, Miss Granger ne m'a parlé de cette solution qu'à la toute fin du semestre. Je n'aurais rien pu faire plus tôt. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi. »

« Miss Granger, » s'étrangla Severus.

« Apparemment, elle travaillait sur des calculs d'Arithmancie, et la solution lui est apparue. »

« Mais… mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai laissé une lettre qui explique tout pour Harry et pour le Ministère, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis pour m'avoir tué. »

« C'est gentil de votre part. »

« C'est ce que je me disais. En fait, c'était l'idée de Miss Granger. Apparemment, dans quelque temps tu seras le nouveau Directeur. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle pense prendre le poste de Professeur d'Arithmancie quand elle aura passé ses ASPIC. »

« Je crois que je préférerais prendre mes propre décisions concernant mon personnel, Albus. »

« Comme tu voudras, Severus. Mais il faut que je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a la lettre. »

« Vous avez passé un marché, pas vrai ? Vous avez passé un marché dans mon dos ? »

« Voyons, voyons… Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Elle m'a dit être impatiente de travailler en _étroite collaboration_ avec toi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bon, alors, on va tuer Jedusor maintenant ? Je dois voir Sirius dans quelques heures… »

« Sirius ! Mais il est mort ! »

« Oh, il n'est pas plus mort que moi. Il en a eu marre d'entrendre Harry chouiner, et il s'est éclipsé le temps que ça se calme. Il a une charmante fermette près de Dorking, et il m'a invité à passer quelques semaines avec lui. »

Rogue avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Sirius était en vie. Albus était en vie. La Prophétie ne valait rien. Toute sa vie avait été mise sens dessus dessous, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec ce qu'il avait à faire, et rentrer chez lui pour prendre un verre, et savourer sa paix et sa tranquilité. « Ok. D'accord. Allons-y. » Il marqua une pause avant de demander « Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle attendait avec impatience de collaborer étroitement avec moi ? »

Albus ne répondit pas, mais on pouvait voir son regard qui pétillait dans le noir.

« Dieu du ciel, »dit Severus. Puis, lui et Albus allèrent tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et ils Vécurent Heureux à Tout Jamais.

Tous, sauf Voldemort, bien sûr. Parce que lui était Vraiment, Vraiment Mort.

* * *

Traduction benebu octobre 2005.

Et pour les sceptiques : oui, évidemment, une review me ferait plaisir.


End file.
